Fitzgerald Karst
General * Age: 22 * Occupation/Schooling: Auto Technician, studying computer engineering at ITT Tech minor electrical engineering. * Residence: Lives at home with his mother and younger brother. Personality A man that loves to play on the computer all day and not care whats going on out side the house. at least when he doesn’t have serious business to do like work or having some hang time with a few friends. He likes to build things; even as a kid he had a huge set of Knex and legos. you can easily relate this trait into a tight power Now instead of building with Knex he uses micro controllers and wires. If he doesn’t get to use the internet at least once a day it just doesn’t feel right. He has real passion for martial arts and spent a few years studying various styles. Big fan of super heroes he works to make himself like one as in doing the right thing and helping people. Most of the time Fitz as some people call him just doesn’t know what to say, so when he does say something it usually doesn’t sound how he wanted to say it. Over all he is a hard worker that doesn’t care what you do to him but don’t mess with that people he cares about. (ok i need to edit this a bit went kind of off subject there ill fix it later) so far, just keep rolling it out :y Likes/Dislikes Likes to enjoy new things that can be used for projects, video games, electronics, sports, building things, Hip hop music, super heroes, likes to drink with friends. dislikes people that lie, disrespect coconuts, spelling, and people that don’t try to do things their self first before asking for help. Power With skin as dark as the earth there is no wonder why he has always like the way the earth felt. when he was younger his father that came from Africa told him to respect the earth because that’s where life comes from. The earth is like a big sand box to Fitz and he can shape it at will; which is way he is always think of building different things. Stage 1 Mostly can move small stones and break them done to dust. uses it as way to blind and choke enemies. mixes his earth powers with martial art styles. Stage 2 Can move boulders and shape earth in different shapes can create temporary earth armor, and can move using the earth under his feet. Stage 3 Move lava to the surface (consumes a lot of strength and time), can make dust into weapons, modify his armor to shapes his appearance like someone else. Stage 4 Travel under the earth at jet plane speeds, Make earth warriors/ clones, create diamond armor by pressuring earth materials combines his love of technology to make crazy devices. Dark Form The dark form is caused when Fitz goes unconscious. His anti hero comes out and has no regard for anyone that gets in his way. His anger turns his armor a slate black and uses dust in the air to slowly crush his opponents both inside and out.